


Make Your Smile Land On My Lips

by Lapin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica's got too much hair and she laughs too hard and she shows too much teeth when she smiles and he's never been into the girls who wear their skirts up to here and their shirts cut down to there. He's never liked blonde hair and he's never liked girls with too much bite.</p>
<p>He's never liked girls like Erica until he meets Erica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Your Smile Land On My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I just find them adorable okay, because Boyd was totally showing off for her at that lacrosse game, you will not convince me otherwise. He was being a teenage boy who wanted his crush to notice him, and that was so a date. It was.
> 
> Oh my god, I just want to cuddle them both. (Also, I have a huge crush on Sinqua Walls, he's my eye-candy in the cast, totally)
> 
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf doesn't pay my bills, and the title is from the Luke Bryan song, "I Don't Want This Night To End" off the _Tailgates & Tanlines_ album.

Boyd went sixteen years without noticing Erica Reyes. 

He wonders now how that happened.

 

♦

 

Erica's got too much hair and she laughs too hard and she shows too much teeth when she smiles and he's never been into the girls who wear their skirts up to here and their shirts cut down to there. He's never liked blonde hair and he's never liked girls with too much bite.

He's never liked girls like Erica until he meets Erica. 

And then suddenly it's Erica grinning at him with too much teeth and watching him fold origami cranes like it's the most fascinating thing she's ever seen, and asking too many questions, annoying questions. How he gets the paper like that, why he does it, can he show her how, what did he get for number five on the calculus homework? And it's a no to the teaching her, she's too impatient, but it's an I don't know to the homework, because he really doesn't.

And she makes his heart beat too fast and his stomach flip and he hates when she pays attention to anyone else and feels like an ass for it. He's not that kind of guy. He's had girlfriends before, has even dated one too many white girls looking to piss off their parents, but he's never felt like inserting himself into every single conversation they have with any other male on the planet. He's never liked the way their hair smelled, never liked the way they danced to the radio when they cooked, never liked the way they threw themselves on his back and demanded to be carried.

Maybe Erica's making up for lost time, maybe she's just happy to finally get to be normal, or as normal as it is being a werewolf, but she's pushy. And Boyd doesn't like that in girls, likes girls who are nice and soft and sweet. Erica isn't all that nice or soft or sweet, is more muscle and fierce determination and sarcasm than he wants.

But she smiles at him, shows too much teeth and asks if he wants to go to the lacrosse game with her. And all he can think is that he likes that smile, likes how shy she is even when she's being a flirt, likes that she looks at him. And just looks at him. 

(And maybe he shows off at the lacrosse game, and maybe it's for him, but maybe it's for her too)

(Maybe it's mostly for her)

(And that's new too)

 

♦

 

Boyd went sixteen years without noticing Erica Reyes.

Now he spends three hours making origami flowers, and turns them into a bouquet, tapes it to the front of her locker, and waits to see her smile. And she does. She smiles like she never smiles when they're training with Derek, this soft, sweet, pleased smile, and he watches her do a little dance as she leans against the locker, turns around to look at him lurking, and she's smiling, and his heart is thudding so hard it hurts and he's never liked girls like her until he met her.

 

♦

 

She kisses him after school, up on her tip-toes, shy and sweet, and when she pulls back, falls back on her heels, he knows by the way she blushes. “Was that your first kiss?” 

She sticks her tongue out, grabs the lapels of his jacket, “Next one won't be,”

She's a little clumsy, doesn't quite know what to do, so he goes slow. He kisses her as sweetly as he can, and it's not so she thinks he's a good guy. He does it because he wants to be good to her, because he wants her to like it, and he wants to make her comfortable. He doesn't want her to think he's pushing her or asking too much or wanting too much. He just wants her to be happy.

His heart beats hard in his chest, and he wants to laugh when he puts his hands on her little waist, gentle, as gentle as he can be. He wants to laugh because he's genuinely happy in this moment, with Erica. He's happy she's happy and he's happy that he's the reason she's happy. 

He's never felt like that before, not with one single girlfriend. 

He wants to take her out on a real date too, not just to a lacrosse game, but when you don't have a car, that's not exactly easy, especially not in Beacon Hills. Erica's never had a single date in her life, and Boyd can't bring himself to take her on her first one with the bus he takes to work. He wants it right. 

Isaac listens to this with a slow blink. 

From the corner, Derek asks, “Can you drive a stick?”

“Yeah.”

Derek sighs the sigh of the long-suffering, mutters, “This is going to come back to bite me in the ass,” and hands the keys to the fucking Camaro over. Before Boyd can take them, Derek holds up a hand. “You wreck my car, I wreck your face. You have sex in my car, I castrate you. Understand?”

Boyd nods, too blown away, and the keys are dropped in his hand.

Derek shoves him in the head, as affectionate as he gets. “Be nice to her. Girls like nice.” 

“And you would know?” Isaac asks, raising an eyebrow, and he has a point. 

Derek smiles at him. “Want me to break your other arm?”

“I'm good.” Isaac says, looking back at the floor. 

He thinks, knows, Derek is right, and Erica laughs when he shows up in the car, “No way.” She says, shaking her head, and she really has a lot of hair. “Derek let you borrow the car?”

He brought her flowers though, real ones, not his paper ones, tulips all wrapped in paper, and she smiles that smile again, and she climbs in the car. And Boyd just can't stop smiling, even though he's a little fucking terrified of wrecking Derek's car, because he has no doubt he means both those threats, even though Boyd has no hopes for the second one. No designs either. Somehow, it feels skeevy, and he doesn't want to be that guy. He wants to be the good guy, he wants to be the guy Erica deserves for her first date, a first kiss. It's not for sex, not like it was before, with his other girlfriends. He opens doors for Erica because Erica deserves a guy opening doors for her, and he holds her hand because she deserves to have the kind of guy who does things like that.

She loops her arm through his and smiles up at him and his heart is somewhere in his throat.

She kisses him good night on the porch, shy as the first one, not even trying to be sexy. He likes that she's not trying with him, that's she not playing a part. She's just being herself. 

He really does like it.

“Maybe you could come over this Wednesday?” She says, her arms still on his neck. “I could cook for you. I like to cook.” 

On any other girl, it would sound clingy, or annoying, or like a play. On Erica, it sounds like she's trying to share something with him, this thing she loves to do that she wants to do for him. It sounds like her trying, and no girl has ever tried for him and he's never tried for any girl, but he wants to now. He wants to try for Erica. 

“That sounds good.” He replies, and she smiles, down at her feet, then at him, no teeth, just happy. He made her happy. 

“You should get the car back to Derek before he has a panic attack.” She says. 

“Yeah.” He agrees. 

 

♦

 

Boyd went sixteen years without noticing Erica Reyes.

She's kind of all he notices now.


End file.
